Kurt's Nightmare
by ThatChicThatLikesToSing
Summary: Kurt's having a nightmare. It's Klaine. It's set in any time in Glee-verse that you want it too, but I like to imagine it's future!Klaine when they're living in New York together in a little apartment building. It's adorable and cute and fluffy and all those wonderful things. In short, I'm too lazy to make a summary, so just read the thing already!
1. Chapter 1

It was a dreadful day. Well, it wasn't necessarily dreadful yet, as it had just started, or hadn't even started, for most. Yet, it was quite simply one of those days that was clearly conveyed as, in elementary terms, sucky.

Why was this day sucky, you ask? For starters, the weather was gloomy and grey with clouds billowing above, threatening to spill over with brutal, glass-shattering rain. A freezing wind blew through the buildings, making the temperature plummet to a place for hopeful hailstorms.

For a certain Kurt Hummel, this was a nightmare. Two reasons for this. Firstly, this weather would totally screw up his coiffed hair. Secondly, this was quite literally a nightmare.

Branches whipped across his arms and legs as he stumbled through the wickedly dark forest. He had given up screaming long ago, as they had just dissipated in the wind.

The rustling of leaves in his wake was unrelenting, never slowing or growing fainter. He wanted a way out-no, he needed a way out!

The rustling grew closer and closer, so close that he could hear the creature breathing. It pounced, and the darkness swallowed him whole.

{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I have no idea what this even is. So, like don't even ask. It just kind of popped into my head, and I had to write and publish it.

If anyone has any ideas as to where I can go with this, let me know? I honestly don't know. For now, I'm just going call this story 'Kurt's Nightmare'. Sooo, yeah.

I suppose I'll just give you the usual spiel. Follow, favorite, review, whatever the hell you want to do. Buuuut, if I get enough of that stuff, I'll make this into an actual story, K? Okay, sounds good. =)


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt! Kurt! Wake up, honey!"

Kurt's eyes snapped open. His heart was beating out of his chest, and his breathing was fast and shallow. His eyes flicked around, and found hazel eyes hovering above him.

"Kurt?" Blaine said with worry-filled eyes, "Honey, it's okay. Shh, shh, it's okay."

Blaine's hand rubbed Kurt's face, trying to calm him. Kurt heard strange whimpers. Where did they come from?

"Kurt, you've got to calm down," Blaine cooed, "The neighbors are probably already thinking I'm murdering you, and whimpering is going to freak them out even more."

Oh. Well, that was were that noise was from. He immediately stopped whimpering, and attempted speech.

"You're going to give yourself wrinkles if you keep looking at me like that," croaked out hoarsely, reaching out a finger to smooth the worry line between Blaine's thick eyebrows. He instantly relaxed, his whole body going slack.

"And you're sure you're okay?" Blaine asked, his body going a little rigid again.

"I'm sure," Kurt comforted Blaine, "Now, go back to sleep. It's way to early to be awake."

A small, relieved smile spread beneath the messy, curly hair, and he placed a sweet kiss on the other man's forehead. Settling back into the bed, the couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

AWH. IT'S SO CUTE AND FLUFFY. I'M PRETTY SURE I NOW HAVE A CAVITY. OR FOUR.

Anyways, I was just bored, and I decided to finish this up and make it a cute little two-shot. In reality, it's short enough to be a one-shot, but whatever. Maybe I'll put the two together. Who knows! As you can see, I don't.

School is over, which means I have more time to work on my stories. Soo, if anybody is reading my other story, World War Glee, at the moment, I'll be able to update more often and with longer chapters! Yay!

Also, I wanted to add that I just got a LiveJournal account. My username is thatsingingchic. So, if you would rather read my stories over there, I'll be uploading them soon.

SOOO, if you're still here, do the usual: favorite, follow, comment, or whatever the hell you feel like! For all I care, you could go eat an ice cream cone.


End file.
